pose_fxfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Bromley
Matt Bromley is Stan’s lascivious coworker at the Trump Organization who often overindulges in the finer things in life. After witnessing his colleague moving upward in the workplace, he became enraged, deciding to disclose his affair with an escort to his wife Patty Bowes in an effort to ruin his private life. Biography First Impressions Matt Bromley introduced himself to the newest employee Stan Bowes in his office. Between the two, they conversed about their boss's acceptance of the application due to Stan's birthplace being New Jersey, alongside instructing him on what his work would be while in Trump Tower. He also snorts cocaine, extending an offer to Stan.[[Pilot|1.01 Pilot]] On the next few days, he learned from Stan Bowes that he sought an escort after work, trying to balance a secretive relationship, alongside desiring a raise to satisfy both women; Matt agreed to gifting him the raise to fulfill his co-worker's promises.[[Access|1.02 Access]] Growing Adversary Approaching Christmas times, Matt enters the workplace late, being informed by a secretary that the boss was having a meeting. With all the men dismissed for the day, he confronted Stan, who confessed that he decided to approach the boss directly, Bromley expressing that the newcomer had overstep his bounds in the workplace hierarchy. In retaliation, he visited his address in New Jersey, meeting his wife Patty Bowes with presents in hand. Matt conversed with the woman, telling her that he was not assigning that her husband worked overtime at Trump Tower. He also inappropriately advanced towards Patty with a kiss that she rebuffed. Eventually, the two witnessed as Stan returned home, surprising him with his presence as he began to leave the residence.[[Giving and Receiving|1.03 Giving and Receiving]] In secret, he repeatedly visits Patty, giving her more details relating to meeting with the escort in New York City. He is rejected from ever having an affair with her as well, though he retorts that he gets what he wants.[[Mother's Day|1.05 Mother's Day]] Months passed, Matt greets an upset Stan Bowes, curious about his spousal issues; he was promptedly attacked by the angry employee, the two scoffled on the floor before eventually separating.[[Love Is the Message|1.06 Love is the Message]] Personality to be added Relationships Friends *'Patty Bowes': When Stan begin to advance into his "territory" in the workplace, he sought to undermine his personal life through unwarranted visits at the Bowes Residence, giving out hints of her husband's affairs to Patty and pushing to initiate a sexual affair with her. Despite this, the two never go far in their relationship outside confessing a failing marriage. Enemies *'Stan Bowes': Though initially taking a liking to him from sharing the same birthplace of New Jersey, Matt gradually grew resentful towards Stan. With the new employee moving forward in the business, he plots to reveal Bowes' personal affairs with Angel to his wife Patty in an act of revenge. Behind the Scenes *During the first draft of the pilot, Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk set James Van Der Beek to portray a young version of Donald Trump; due to the 2016 presidential election, the character was revised to keep audiences from being pulled from the show.CinemaBlend - James Van Der Beek Was Originally Going To Play Young Donald Trump On FX's Pose (June 13, 2018) *James Newman is a stunt double for James Van Der Beek in the role of Matt Bromley. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Males